1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink for dissipating heat from a heat source and more particularly, to such a heat sink, which has a steady structure and is easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heat sink 1, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a plurality of metal plate members 2 arranged in a stack. Each metal plate member 2 comprises a plurality of mounting lugs 3 and a plurality of mounting holes 4. Each mounting lug 3 has a base 5 and two arms 6 at two sides of the base 5. During installation, the mounting lugs 3 of one metal plate member 2 are respectively inserted into the mounting holes 4 of another metal plate member 2, and then the arms 6 of the mounting lugs 3 are hammered down, thereby securing the respective mounting lugs 3 to the respective mounting holes 4. This heat sink assembly process requires much time and labor, resulting in a high manufacturing cost.